mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mami Wata
thumb|Los marineros africanos reconocían la iconografía de la deidad acuática Mami Wata en esta cromolitografía de la década de 1880 del la artista Maladamatjaute por la compañía Adolph Friedlander en Hamburgo y lo llevaron por todo el mundo, dando lugar a la imagen común de la deidad en África y la diáspora africana.Mami Wata es un panteón de deidades acuáticas venerada en el Oeste, Centro y Sur de África, así como por la diáspora africana en América. Los espíritus Mami Wata suelen ser femeninos, pero en ocasiones son masculinos. , p. 1. Atributos Apariencia La apariencia de su pelo va desde liso, rizado a muy rizado y peinado hacia atrás.Van Stipriaan 325.Bastian, Misty L. "Nwaanyi Mara Mma: Mami Wata, the More Than Beautiful Woman". Department of Anthropology, Franklin & Marshall College. 17 de abril de 2005 Incorrectamente, muchas fuentes occidentales han sugerido el nombre "Mami Wata" como inglés pidgin para "Madre Agua", aunque es imposible ya que las deidades existían en África mucho antes de que la colonización del continente permitiera infiltrarse al inglés. Mami Wata tiene origen etíope y egipcio, relacionándose al antigua cultura, sistema de creencias espiritual y folclore africano. Las palabras etíopes "mama" indicaban sabiduría y verdad, mientras "uat-ur" significaba agua oceánica. Además, en algunas lenguajes primitivos de Sudán, "wata" se refiere a una mujer. Considerada comúnmente como una sola entidad, el término se refiere a un panteón de deidades acuáticas africanas. Estas culturas africanas eran matriarcales y consideraban que "Mami Wata" puede referirse a hombres y mujeres, aunque suelen ser femeninas y tener esta forma en el arte. thumb|Escultura de la deidad acuática Mami Wata. Nigeria (Igbo). Década de 1950. Madera, pigmento. Original en el Museo de Arte de Minneapolis. Mami Wata suele describirse con una figura similar a una sirena, es decir, cuerpo superior de mujer (normalmente desnuda) y miembros inferiores de pez o serpiente.Higgins 1836, p. 105-106,113, 117.Griaule 1997Winters 1985 p. 50-64 En otras leyendas, Mami Wata tiene apariencia completamente humana (aunque nunca es humana). La existencia e importancia espiritual de Mami Wata está profundamente incrustada en las tradiciones antiguas y la mitología de los nigerianos suroientales costeros (pueblos efik, Ibibio y Annang). Mami Wata suele llevar juguetes caros como peines, espejos y relojes. Una gran serpiente (Símbolo de adivinación y divinidad) suele acompañarla, envolviéndose en torno a ella y reposando su cabeza en sus pechos. otras veces suele hacerse pasar por una completa humana, vagando por bulliciosos mercados o protegiendo bares. También puede manifestarse de otras formas, incluyendo como hombre.Keya 1988, p.15.Asamoa 1986, p. 2-8.Ajayi 1967, 160-161. Los comerciantes del siglo XX llevaron creencias similares de ella de Senegal hasta Zambia. Conforme reemergían las tradiciones de Mami Wata, las deidades acuáticas nativas se incorporaban a ella.Modernity and mystery: Mami Wata in African art. Agua Las tradiciones de ambos lados del Atlántico hablan del espíritu secuestrando a sus seguidores o personas aleatorias mientras nadan o navegan. Los lleva a un reino paradisíaco, que puede ser subacuático, en el mundo espiritual o ambos.Van Stipriaan 325. Si les permite volver, los viajeros suelen hacerlo con la ropa seca y con una nueva comprensión espiritual reflejada en su mirada. Suelen hacerse más ricos, atractivos e indolentes tras el encuentro. Van Stipriaan además informa que otras leyendas de viajeros fluviales (normalmente hombres) buscando al espíritu. Estaba inevitablemente acicalándose, peinándose y mirándose en un espejo. Al percibir al intruso, huye al agua y deja atrás sus posesiones. El viajero toma sus posesiones de valor incalculable. Luego, Mami Wata se le aparece al ladrón en sus sueños y le pide que le devuelva sus cosas. De aceptar, le promete además ser sexualmente fiel a ella. El acuerdo otorga riquezas a la persona; la negación a devolverle sus posesiones o ser fiel trae mala suerte. Su culto es tan diverso como sus iniciados, sacerdocio y adoradores, aunque pueden trazarse algunos paralelismos. Los grupos de gente pueden reunirse en su nombre, pero el espíritu es más proclive a interactuar con los seguidores individualmente. Por ello tiene muchos sacerdotes y médium en África, América y el Caribe, que nacen específicamente y son iniciados para ella. En Nigeria, los devotos suelen vestir ropas rojas y blancas, ya que suelen representar la naturaleza dual de Mami. En la iconografía Igbo, el rojo representa cualidades como la muerte, destrucción, calor, ser masculino, físicalidad y poder. En contraste, el blanco simboliza la muerte, pero también belleza, creación, ser mujer, nueva vida, espiritualidad, translucidez, agua y riqueza. Estas insignias reales también pueden incluir una serpiente de tela envuelta en torno a la cintura. Los santuarios de Mami Wata también pueden decorarse de estos colores, y los objetos como las campanas, tallados, pinturas cristianas o indias, muñecas, incienso, espíritus y restos de sacrificios previos suelen adornas estos lugares. El baile intenso acompañado de instrumentos musicales como guitarras africanas o armónicas suelen formar el núcleo del culto de Mami Wata. Los seguidores bailan hasta entrar en trance. En este punto, Mami Wata posee a la persona y le habla. Las ofrendas al espíritu también son importantes y Mami Wata prefiere regalos de comida deliciosa y bebida, alcohol, objetos fragantes (como pomada, polvo, incienso y jabón) y bienes caros como joyería. Los adoradores modernos suelen dejarle bienes manufacturados, como Coca-Cola o joyas de diseño. Sin embargo, generalmente quiere que sus seguidores estén sanos y acomodados. Más ampliamente, la gente culpa al espíritu de todo tipo de desgracias. Por ejemplo, en Camerún, a Mami Wata se le acusa de provocar una corriente de resaca que mata a muchos nadadores anualmente en la costa. Sexo Según Bastian, la asociación de Mami Wata con el sexo y la lujuria se asocia paradójicamente con la fidelidad. Según la tradición nigeriana, los seguidores masculinos pueden encontrarse al espíritu como una bella mujer sexualmente promiscua, como una prostituta. En las historias populares nigerianas, Mami Wata puede seducir al devoto y luego mostrarse tras el coito. Entonces le pide su completa fidelidad sexual y discreción en la materia. La aceptación significa riquezas y fortuna; el rechazo significa la ruina de su familia, finanzas y trabajo. Curación y fertilidad Otro aspecto importante de las deidades Mami Wata es su conexión con la curación. Si alguien sufre una lánguida enfermedad incurable, Mami Wata suele llevarse la culpa. La enfermedad es la prueba de que Mami Wata puede tener interés en la persona afligida y que solo ella puede curarla. De manera similar, otras enfermedades pueden atribuirse a un espíritu acuático. Por ejemplo, en Nigeria, se culpa por todo, desde cefaleas a la esterilidad. De hecho, las madres estériles suelen llamar al espíritu para curar su aflicción. Muchas tradiciones sostienen que la propia Mami Wata era estéril, por lo que si da un hijo a una mujer, esta se distancia más de la naturaleza real del espíritu. Así será menos probable que la mujer se vuelva rica o atractiva a través de la devoción a Mami Wata. Las imágenes con niños suelen decorar los santuarios a su espíritu. Otras asociaciones Conforme otras deidades eran absorbidas en la figura de Mami Wata, el espíritu suele tomar características únicas a una región o cultura particular. Por ejemplo, en Trinidad y Tobago, Maman Dlo tiene la función de guardiana de la naturaleza, castigando a los cazadores o leñadores demasiado entusiastas. Es la amante de Papa Bois, un espíritu de la naturaleza. Orígenes y desarrollo Se cree que toda la antigua África tenía multitud de tradiciones de espíritus acuáticos antes del primer contacto con los europeos. La mayoría se consideraban femeninos. Las naturalezas duales de bien y mal no eran infrecuentes, reflejando el hecho de que el agua es un medio importante de comunicación, alimento, bebida, comercio y transporte, pero puede ahogar, inundar campos o pueblos y permitir el paso a invasores. Van Stipriaan sugiere que puede estar basada en el manatí africano occidental,Van Stipriaan 324 que es una idea que ha sido propuesta por los científicos en el Consejo Ganés para la Investigación Científica e Industrial (CSIR); de hecho, "Mami Wata" es un nombre común para este animal en la región. Jill Salmons discute que la imagen de la sirena pudo surgir tras el contacto con los europeos. Los barcos de comerciantes y esclavos solían tener tallados de figuras de sirena en sus proas, por ejemplo, y las leyendas de sirenas eran populares entre los marineros de la época.Parafraseado en van Stipriaan. Por otra parte, el blanco se asocia con el mundo espiritual en muchas culturas de Nigeria. Por ejemplo, la gente de la zona del río Cross solía ponerse blanca la piel con talco u otras sustancias para rituales y por razones cosméticas. Van Stipriaan especula que los comerciantes liberianos del grupo étnico Kru se desplazaron por la costa occidental de ÁFrica de Liberia a Camerún a comienzos del siglo XIX. Pudieron haber extendido sus propias creencias en espíritus del agua y ayudado a normalidad las ideas en África occidental. Su riqueza percibida pudo ayudar a establecer al espíritu como uno de buena fortuna.Van Stipriaan 329. Según el jefe Mami Wata, Hounnon Behumbeza, que fue señalado sumo sacerdote de la tradición Mami Wata en África occidental (Benín, Togo y Ghana), "La tradición Mami Wata consiste en un gran panteón de deidades y espíritus, no solo la sirena mostrada frecuentemente". Behumbeza llega a decir que "el conocimiento verdadero y comprensión de Mami Wata es compartido con aquellos iniciados en el sacerdocio de Mami y con aquellos que oyen la llamada de la iniciación en sus misterios". Imagen Van Stipriaan también cree que este periodo introdujo en África occidental lo que se convertiría en la imagen definitiva de Mami Wata. En torno a 1887, una cromolitografía de una encantadora de serpientes samoana apareció en Nigeria. Según el historiador de arte Kenneth C. Murray, el póster se titulaba Der Schlangenbändiger ("El encantador de serpientes") y se creó originalmente entre 1880 y 1887. Dr. Tobias Wendl, director del Centro Africano Iwalewa-Haus en la Universidad de Bayreuth, fue incapaz de confirmarlo tras una extensa búsqueda (como Der Schlangenbändiger es un término masculino, el título parece sospechoso). Descubrió una fotografía muy similar titulada Die samoanische Schlangenbändigerin Maladamatjaute ("la encantadora de serpientes samoana Maladamatjaute") en una colección del archivo Wilhelm-Zimmermann en Hamburgo.Hamburg 1887, from Paideuma XI, 1965Tobias Wendl, "Trajektorien einer Ikone, Hans Himmelheber und die Erforschung des Mami Wata-Kults 2014-12-29", About Africa, 2008. Accessed 2 Mar 2014. Sea cual fuere la imagen original, era casi con seguridad el póster de una conocida encantadora de serpientes de finales del siglo XIX que actuó bajo el nombre de "Nala Damajanti", que aparecía con distintas variaciones, particularmente "Maladamatjaute" en numerosos lugares, incluyendo el Folies Bergère en 1886. Esta identificación también fue hecha por Drewal en un capítulo del libro de 2012 sobre Mami Wata. A pesar de las exóticas afirmaciones sobre su nacionalidad, fue posteriormente identificada como Émilie Poupon de Nantey, Francia.Edmond Antoine Poinsot, Dictionnaire des Pseudonymes, Slatkine Reprints: Geneva, 1971, p. 486 La imagen - una tentadora mujer con largo pelo negro y una gran serpiente arrastrándose entre sus pechos, ambigua si es una humana o sirena más allá de esta imagen - aparentemente captó la imaginación de los africanos que la vieron; era la imagen definitiva del espíritu . En breve, los pósteres de Mami Wata aparecieron en más de una docena de países y la imagen popular fue reproducida en 1955 por la Compañía de Calendarios Shree Ram en Bombay para el mercado africano. La gente comenzó a crear arte Mami Wata por su cuenta, muchos influenciados por la litografía.Van Stipriaan 329-30. Resurgimiento en tiempos modernos thumb|Sacerdotisa de Mami Wata en Togo, 2005. Según el fotógrafo Van Stipriaan y algunos antropólogos occidentales, las distintas religiones africanas occidentales llegaron a parecerse entre sí en el siglo XX, especialmente en zonas urbanas. La homogeneización era mayormente el resultado de la mayor comunicación y movilidad de los individuos de una ciudad a otra y de un país a otro, aunque se han propuesto conexiones entre la naturaleza del espíritu y los peligros del ambiente urbano. Esto ha llevado a un nuevo nivel de estandarización de sacerdotes, iniciaciones de nuevos devotos, rituales de curación y templos. El siglo XX también llevó al resurgimiento de Mami Wata en gran parte de África central y sur. A mediados de la década de 1950, los comerciantes importaron copias de El encantador de serpientes de Bombay e Inglaterra y las vendieron por África. Los comerciantes africanos occidentales las llevaron a Lubumbashi en la República Democrática del Congo en la misma década. Allí se convirtió en un tema popular de los pintores populares congoleses, que la situaron en paredes de bares, tiendas y estantes del mercado. Los comerciantes senegaleses e inmigrantes congoleses probablemente llevaron su culto a Zambia en la década de 1970. Hubo una difusión adicional durante la guerra civil secesionista nigeriana o guerra de Biafra, que comenzó en 1967. Los refugiados huyeron a todas partes de África central y occidental, llevando con ellos la creencia en el espíritu acuático. La moderna República Democrática del Congo, Sudáfrica y Zambia forman hoy la frontera actual del culto de Mami Wata, aunque uno borroso. El espíritu del agua panafricano está asimilando espíritus acuáticos nativos de esta región, muchos de ellos figuras de serpientes. Algunos ejemplos son el chitapo o nakamwale congo-zambiano, el umamlambo sudafricano y el mamolapo o mamogashoa sotho. La prueba más palpable de esta absorción es que muchas de estas criaturas se ven hoy como sirenas en vez de serpientes, su forma tradicional. Estas adopciones llevan a confusión cuando aspectos de más de un ser se amalgaman bajo el nombre "Mami Wata". En Sudáfrica, por ejemplo, se suele decir que Mami Wata es capaz de volar en forma de un tornado, un aspecto adoptado del espíritu acuático khanyapa. A través del Atlántico El nuevo ambiente solo servía para enfatizar la conexión del esclavizado con el agua. Por ejemplo, en Guyana, los esclavos tenían que combatir las aguas pantanosas de las plantaciones mientras trabajaban. Fue mencionada por primera vez en la Guayana Neerlandesa en la década de 1740 en el diario de un colono anónimo: Los esclavos veneraban al espíritu bailando y luego cayendo en un estado similar al trance. En la década de 1770, los gobernantes holandeses prohibieron las danzas rituales asociadas al espíritu. El gobernador, J. Nepveu, escribió que: Los nativos americanos de la colonia adoptaron a Watermama de los esclavos y lo combinaron con sus propios espíritus acuáticos. Para el siglo XIX, un influjo de esclavos africanos de otras regiones relegaron a Watermama al una posición en el panteón de las deidades de la religión Winti surimanesa. Cuando Winti fue ilegalizada en la década de 1970, sus prácticas religiosas perdieron parte de su importancia en Surinam. Además, una falta de libertad aparente comparado con su correligionarios africanos evitaron la homogeneización que ocurrió con el culto de Mami Wata a través del Atlántico.Van Stipriaan 328. En Haití, Lasirenn es un loa Vudú que representa a Mami Wata. Es descrita como una sensual sirena de voluntad fuerte que posee la habilidad de ahogar a aquellos a quienes seduce. Lasirenn suele mostrarse como un ser medio-pez, medio-humano, pero ocasionalmente se representa como una ballena. Similar a otras representaciones de Mami Wata, Lasirenn suele mostrarse mirándose a un espejo, una representación simbólica de su belleza. Se suele asociar con las relaciones homosexuales entre mujeres negras. En la cultura popular Mami Wata es un tema popular en el arte, ficción, poesía, música y cine del Caribe y de África occidental y central. Los artistas visuales, especialmente, parecen atraídos por su imagen, y tanto los africanos ricos y turistas compran pinturas y esculturas de madera del espíritu. También figura prominentemente entre el arte popular de África, con su imagen adornando las paredes de bares y salones, portadas de álbumes y otros objetos.Van Stipriaan 331. Mami Wata también ha probado ser un tema popular en la literatura africana y caribeña. Los autores que la han mostrado en sus obras incluyen a Wayne Gerard Trotman como Mama Dlo en su novela Kaya Abaniah y el padre del bosque, Patrick CHamoiseau, Alex Godard, Rose Marie Guiraud (Costa de Marfil), Flora Nwapa y Véronique Tadjo (Costa de Marfil). Mamy-Wata también es el título de un periódico satírico camerunés. El personaje Mami Watanabe del cómic Factionalists es la manifestación física del espíritu Mami Wata. El autor usó varios rasgos para transmitirlo. Su nombre Mami Watanabe es un juego de palabras con Mami Wata. A pesar de ser japonesa, su piel está oscurecida al estilo japonés ganguro. También tiene un tatuaje de una serpiente en su cuerpo y recibe un reloj y un espejo como regalos durante la serie, dos objetos generalmente asociados con Mami Wata. El cantante y compositor S.J. Tucker grabó una cansión llamada "La Sirene" en honor de Mami Watanabe. El trompetista Hugh Masekela grabó una canción titulada "Mami Wata" que aparece en la versión CD de su álbum The Boy's Doin' It. Mami Wata apareció en la segunda temporada del programa de televisión canadiense Lost Girl en Showcase Television. También es mencionada en el programa de televisión River Monsters mientras Jeremy Wade está pescando en el río Congo en el episodio Congo Killer. Es mencionada en el episodio "Body Snatcher" dispuesto en Guyana. En este segundo episodio, Wade especula que la leyenda de Mami Wata en Guyana pudo haberse originado por los ataques Arapaima. En la novela ficción especulativa de 2014 del nigeriano-canadiense Nnedi Okorafor, Lagoon, una nave espacial extraterrestre aparece bajo las aguas de la laguna de Lagos y la nuevas llegadas provocan transformaciones en el mundo natural y humano. Cuando el primer embajador alien pone pie en la playa Bar en forma humana femenina, desapareciendo en el mar, un chico local la compara con Mami Wata. Luego, un antagonista interpreta a otra alien en forma femenina como Mami Wata y se rinde a su seducción, acompañándola al mar para ser transformado. La rapera Azealia Banks es conocida por su estética de sirena. Durante la publicación de su mixtape debutante Fantasea, Banks se embarcó en una gira Mermaid Ball. Esta era una combinación de caballitos de mar, burbujas y varios guiños a La sirenita de Disney. En mención al tema Fantasea, Banks afirma que el mixtape fue inspirado por Yemaya. Nombres de Mami Wata Referencias Categoría:Dioses Africanos Categoría:Dioses del agua Categoría:Sirenas